


【言洛】Crush（ABO）

by Minister_J



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minister_J/pseuds/Minister_J
Summary: 聚会之后迎来易感期的言和标记了同居的洛天依。





	【言洛】Crush（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 多人接文，参与者：言凝/清游/滴滴滴/列兵/伊莱莱/苏笙辞。

午夜时分，言和与几位同学一起坐在酒吧吧台旁，手中紧紧攥着一只高脚酒杯，暗红色芬芳的液体催得言和脸颊微微泛红。她穿着一件黑色外套，显然已经醉了。  
“不知道天依在家里怎么样了呢...”她自语道。  
而洛天依，早已在家里坐卧不宁。过了一会，舞会散场了，言和坐上一辆出租车回到了自己和洛天依的公寓。  
言和急忙推开了门，只见到洛天依蜷缩在床上，微微皱起好看的眉头，言和步履微微摇晃的走过去，将天依一下拥入怀中。洛天依在言和带着薄荷清新气息的怀抱中微微挣扎，但只有片刻，便委屈的说：“阿和，你...都这么晚了还不留下来陪我。”  
言和脸颊不知是不是因为酒的缘故，渐渐的泛红起来，身体渐渐倾斜，慢慢的将天依推到床上，洛天依娇小的身躯一下子倒在床垫上。洛天依搂住言和的肩膀任由言和将自己抱起。  
“舒服吗？我知道天依最喜欢了。”洛天依使劲的推开言和，慢慢的坐好，说：“你到底和谁出去了？”言和扬起嘴角，说：“除了天依，我怎么可能和别人出去玩呢？只是初中的一个朋友罢了。再说，”言和又抚摸着洛天依的发丝：“天依不去有什么意思呢？”  
被言和安慰后的洛天依虽然还是有些不平，却不禁感觉到言和有一种魅力。  
言和低垂着头，缓缓走进浴室，在热水的烟雾缭绕之中，隐隐约约显露出被深蓝色文胸环绕的优美的身躯，那件上衣被一下子丢到洗衣机上。平日里两个女生总是毫不顾忌，可是不知道为什么，刚才在争吵的天依却脸颊微微发热，甚至浮现出两人接触时的画面。  
“天依？”言和从浴室走出来，却发现她的恋人红着脸，像个玩偶一样呆坐着。“怎么了？”  
“啊啊啊没事没事！！”才发觉言和已经从浴室走出来的洛天依忽然醒悟，并且莫名害羞了起来。  
“不过我也有事想拜托天依。”言和嘟着嘴，拍了拍洛天依紧绷的脊背，示意她不用紧张“就是，我的那个，敏感日要到了。”言和的声音越说越小，“所以到时，我，我想标记你……”平时十分有底气的人儿忽然小声了起来，让洛天依感到非常有趣，又忍不住多撩拨了两句。  
“什么什么？阿和想干什么来着？”洛天依坏笑着等Alpha的回答。“我，我想标记你！”羞红了脸的言和实在让人感觉可爱，洛天依本来还想多逗弄两句，却没想到言和会忽然主动的靠近了她。  
仗着身高优势，言和自洛天依的臂下绕到背后，强迫她与自己接吻。舌尖在对方嘴里攻城略地，虽然吻技略微笨拙，但言和仍是认真地亲吻着她的Omega恋人。  
感觉到自己所能呼吸的空气不多了，洛天依想用手推开言和，却没想到此时此刻的对方比平时要野蛮的多。言和没有理会洛天依微弱的挣扎，而是把怀中的人儿抱的更紧，以加深这个吻。  
在洛天依即将窒息的前一刻，言和终于让了步，将两人的距离拉开了点。淫靡的银丝在两人唇间拉出。  
“咳，抱歉。”言和毛茸茸的脑袋略带歉意的低下“刚刚Alpha的欲望一下子涌了上来。”  
洛天依刚想开口，却没想到刚刚还抓住被单的人儿忽然抬起手抓住了自己的衣角。原本温和的目光忽然变得湿漉漉的。  
“天，天依。”言和忽然急促的呼吸着，“我易感期提前了……！”  
感觉其实并不算好。  
任谁的恋人面对你露出这种表情，你都不会好受的。洛天依想。  
房间似乎都变得更狭小了，无形的威压向身躯纤细的Omega聚拢，铁壁般禁锢着她。她不由得想起了应激状态下的猫头鹰、亦或是正被叼在猎豹口中的幼兔，她曾无数次幻想过这样的情形，可实际面对时仍是轻而易举的乱了阵脚，方才试图推开对方的手臂也不知究竟该何处安放。  
洛天依眼睁睁地看着言和那双天空般明朗的眸子一点点蒙上水雾，那些她平时不轻易展露的情感翻涌着、翻涌着、延展开来——  
风雨欲来。  
她该做什么……？洛天依脑子里一片混沌，她无法做出理性的判断。所幸，这并不是她应该去做理性判断的场合。  
她的、又或者说是即将拥有她的Alpha在片刻迟疑后缓缓凑上前来。在一片混沌中，她感受着，言和的皮肤是柔软滚烫的、言和的吐息是轻柔急促的、言和的发丝是冰凉柔顺的……言和、言和、言和。最后，她的脑海中只留下了这一个词汇。  
言和。  
恨不得现在就向着对方呼唤出声。但她不能。  
言和的身躯攀附上她，洗发水的味道混着薄荷与海水的气味，一并将洛天依包裹起来。她拥着她，像拥着一只躯体柔软且目光湿润的猫。  
……感觉其实很奇怪。  
言和的气味此刻如同洛天依自身的一部分般自然而然的渗透进她的身体，好闻又让人安心，这与她一向的常识并不相通——那本来该是代表着侵略与征服的气味。她思考着，究竟是被洗发水的气味冲散，还是受言和的性子影响，亦或者是在长时间的日常相伴中她早已习以为常。无论如何，最后她得出的结论是，在这种事情上，常识并不适用。她像是被占有着、又像是忽然拥有了归宿。  
即使是就这样殒命在她的怀中，她也心满意足了。她忽地涌出这样的念头。  
洛天依勾住言和的脖子。  
“吻我。”  
Omega对Alpha说。  
言和没有一个不听命于洛天依的理由，于是乖乖俯身，向恋人献出唇舌。  
洛天依艰难地吞咽着言和的舌头，努力在交缠之中反守为攻。  
言和的舌面和洛天依的舌面交相摩擦，Omega的吞咽声清晰地在言和的耳朵里炸开，轻而易举地点燃了Alpha隐忍未发的信息素。  
洛天依被言和的气息包裹，感受着言和顺着唇角向下的流连。她发出连串的轻喘，原本搂住言和的手不自觉地咬在嘴里，眼前渐渐模糊不清。  
但言和忽然停下了动作，起身看着洛天依并没有说话，洛天依半是清醒半是恍惚，拿懵懵懂懂的眼看她。  
直到恋人温柔地为自己擦拭眼泪，洛天依才意识到自己竟然不知道什么时候哭了出来。  
“别害怕。”言和低声安抚洛天依。  
Alpha眼中的洛天依双眼通红，还在轻轻发抖，可怜兮兮地样子，好像是一只受惊的小兔子。  
她的小兔子带着哭腔说：“我没害怕。”  
“好好好，没害怕。”  
言和轻轻将洛天依搂在怀里，低头吻了吻她的额头，强忍着易感期带来的冲动，柔声说：“天依，你要不要先去洗个澡？”  
洛天依抬头看言和，努力想要重新搂住Alpha，却发现自己无论如何都无法停止身体无意识的颤抖。  
明明，明明那么喜欢她。  
明明那么想要被言和占有，又在她的怀里溺毙，做上一场浮沉于大海的梦。  
却为什么停不下战栗呢？  
为什么……会这样害怕。  
“我、我洗过了。”  
但Omega还是带着哭腔说。  
洛天依眼中的言和渐渐被泪水覆盖得模糊不清，她抽泣着，却生出一些莫名的冲动，带着孤注一掷的勇气，奋不顾身地朝言和的嘴角凑去。  
忽然凑上来的Omega温软气息摧枯拉朽地带走了言和最后的理智。  
她蹭着洛天依的脖颈，舔舐Omega敏感的腺体，牙齿轻轻在腺体上摩擦，逼得洛天依只能昂起头，难耐地喘息，仍旧抑制不住地颤抖。  
但她没有流泪，于是言和不管不顾地继续。  
“天依，天依……”  
言和口中只剩下一个词汇。  
是恋人的名字。  
洛天依忽然感到极大的满足充溢着自己的内心，仿佛某种隐秘的期盼得到了回应，脆弱而敏感的Omega几乎又要流下泪来。  
但她忍住了，只在喉咙里发出低声的呜咽。  
言和已经并不仅仅满足于肌肤相接的轻蹭，她急躁地剥掉洛天依的外衣，对自己洗完澡刚穿上的睡衣却不管不顾。  
在被配合的情况下，洛天依的衣服总是好脱的。  
洛天依迷迷糊糊就顺着言和的动作把自己脱得干干净净，抱住言和的躯体无意识地磨蹭。  
触感被言和的衣服阻断，洛天依不满地看着言和，自己近乎赤裸，而言和却穿着完好，Omega有几分突如其来的羞愤，促使洛天依咬牙切齿地去撕扯言和的衣服。  
言和任由洛天依将自己的睡衣扒下随意地扔在一旁，然后俯身狠狠地吻上洛天依的唇，两具赤裸的身躯纠缠着扭到一起。  
直到触碰到Alpha勃起的欲望，洛天依才忽然打了个寒颤，瑟缩着躲避压上来的言和。  
“别怕。”  
言和低声在洛天依耳边安慰，胡乱抓住洛天依的手，将手指强硬地插入洛天依的指缝扣住，亲吻恋人胸前的两株花朵。  
“哈……”  
洛天依没有忍住，扭动身子将乳房往言和口中送得更深，双腿上下交叠着摩擦。  
Omega的动作瞒不过占据主动的Alpha，言和的瞳色仿佛变成了深邃的蓝，里头装着渐渐被欲望浸染的洛天依。  
但言和仍然不急，哪怕叫嚣着占有恋人的冲动已经占据了整个大脑，几乎将言和逼疯。  
她的唇舌在洛天依全身上下游走，空余的手抚上言和觊觎已久的腿，眼睁睁看着洛天依的皮肤泛上带着情欲的红，却对那个洛天依最想要被触碰的位置不管不顾。  
洛天依委屈地喘息着恋人的名字催促：“言和……言、言和！”  
言和露出一丝得逞的微笑，在洛天依的唇边蜻蜓一点：“如你所愿。”  
原本就在那附近打转的手直奔主题，毫不犹豫地没入了一整根中指。  
进入状态的Omega几乎没用什么时间就适应了Alpha的动作，她喘息着握紧了与言和十指相扣的手，带着水雾的眼睛像是放在展架上的翡翠琉璃，剔透，但遥远。  
“看着我，天依。”  
言和看着洛天依眼底的自己，不满足地加入了两根手指，心上说不上是什么感受，只是强硬地向洛天依索取，发狂地想听见洛天依娇媚的呻吟。  
洛天依心里忽然塌陷了一整块，她近乎乞求地看着言和，什么都没说，那块琉璃里装满了言和的影子。  
言和忽然心软了。  
她叹了一口气，温柔地沉浸于这场无端而起的性事，很快就抚慰了Omega难耐的空虚。  
洛天依收紧了握住言和的手。  
言和抽出埋在洛天依身体里的手指，在洛天依身上抹了一把，听着洛天依被高潮带来的小声呜咽，亲了亲她的脸。  
高潮之后的不满足让洛天依抱住了言和，言和笑着和洛天依交换了一个吻，安抚着洛天依颤抖的内壁，等Omega重新恢复之后，就深深地——  
沉入了洛天依的身体。  
洛天依一阵头皮发麻，身上像是过了电，好像手脚也开始变得无力起来，她能感受到言和在她身体里的搏动，就像是残缺的生命终于寻找到了契合的那一块。  
她终于还是哭了出来。  
洛天依哭喊着支离破碎的词句，言和每一次顶入就让洛天依感受到仿佛灵魂出窍般的震颤，她早就放开了言和的手，勾住在自己身上作乱的Alpha的脖子，寻求她安抚性的亲吻。  
那东西刮过洛天依的内壁，贪婪的生殖腔蠕动着想要吞下那根要命的事物，洛天依能感到自己身体深处里叫嚣着想要言和深入、更深入一点的欲望在翻腾。  
她只是流着泪一下一下胡乱亲吻着言和的脸，令洛天依头顶炸开的震颤持续不断地从下身，从身体深处传来，她控制不住地张着嘴，却有些发不出声音。  
“天依，天依。”  
言和握住洛天依的腰，深深地把自己嵌入洛天依地身体，或许是喝了酒，也或许是因为易感期，言和有些控制不住，用想要弄碎恋人的力道，侵入Omega的甬道，撞击，换取Omega破碎的呻吟。  
但Alpha的心底仍然烧着一团小小的火。  
她抱住洛天依。  
言和忽然和洛天依换了位置。  
“言、言和……”  
上下颠倒的体位让那东西又狠狠地朝洛天依的身体里滑了一段。  
“太、太深了。”洛天依颤抖着哭腔求饶，她无力地撑在言和身上，身下却不受控制地紧紧咬住专属Alpha的那一部分。  
和Omega的甬道深入相接，甚至触碰到了生殖腔口的快感顺着脊椎一溜烟传到了Alpha的大脑皮层，言和忍住律动的欲望，低声哄洛天依：“天依，你动一动。”  
“呜——”  
洛天依只动了两三下，就软了腿，因为体位过于深入的性器在洛天依体内跳动，她只感到自己几乎浑身都像是在被火苗舐烤。  
“言和、言和……”  
无论怎样难耐地扭动身子，那东西都被咬死在Omega的腔道里一动不动，尽管Alpha的那部分被Omega整根吞吃入腹，却毫不能纾解Omega难耐的欲望，洛天依急得快要哭出来，只能软软地向Alpha求饶。  
被恋人软言相求的Alpha心里的火焰终于熊熊燃烧，裹挟着凶狠的抽插将舔舐洛天依周身的火苗彻底变成燎原大火，从骨缝到皮肉，烧得一寸不剩。  
在把洛天依猛烈燃烧之后，将她变作了一团软软的灰。  
Alpha的性器从洛天依的身下滑出，洛天依软绵绵地瘫在言和怀里，言和替洛天依拨开额前湿漉漉的头发，低声说：“你全身都是汗。”  
洛天依无意识地嗯了一声。  
“那，再来一次，我就抱你去洗澡好不好？”  
言和又轻声哄她。  
Omega轻轻碰了那东西，上面的热度仍然高得吓人，她下了一跳，撒娇似的抱怨：“你怎么还没好呀。”  
言和轻笑一声，亲了亲洛天依，笑着说：“天依，处于易感期的Alpha，从来不会只要一次。”  
“再来一次，嗯？”言和抱着洛天依，软下声音求她。  
洛天依被磨得没办法，何况这会儿起了性的Omega下体湿漉漉的状况想也知道好不到哪里去，她内壁甚至还在渴求似的跳动。  
洛天依不好意思地挪了挪身子，试图掩盖身体里糟糕的欲望，埋首在言和的怀里，瓮着声音回应：“那就再一次吧。”  
言和亲了亲洛天依的额头，把洛天依背对着自己放在床上，捞起洛天依的腰，从背后又深入了洛天依的身体。  
洛天依无力地扶着床，身体重量全交到了言和的手上，言和一手捞着腰，一手朝前面摸去，洛天依一惊，不由自主便夹紧了言和的那东西。  
言和几乎到了极限，咬着牙狠狠往洛天依里头冲刺，尽管没有力气，Omega的甬道仍然热情得要命，咬死了柱身半点也不放松。  
从背后被恋人入侵的感觉，从心理上有着远胜正面侵犯的刺激感，洛天依的每一寸神经都在传递着没顶的快感，手脚仍然无力，但扭动腰身的动作并没有因此停止，甚至幅度大得称得上放浪。  
洛天依死死挽留着那根让她们同样快乐的东西，感受着言和抽出，然后又重重插入，生殖腔被洛天依自己的液体泡得烂软，她甚至分不清从自己的腿间滴落的，究竟是汗水，还是令人羞耻的那些液体。  
言和加快了撞击，洛天依内壁的敏感点被凶狠刮过，她再一次融化在言和怀里，Omega的信息素忽然侵袭言和的鼻端。  
她忽然意识到什么。  
在Alpha信息素爆发成结之前，言和将性器从洛天依身体里抽了出来，洒落的液体在洛天依身上斑斑点点地滴落，但洛天依却毫无所觉地伸手去拉言和，急切地想要一个甜美的吻。  
言和与洛天依又交换了一个吻，在唇齿间未曾失控之前，言和凭借迟来的意志分开了洛天依，她担忧的摸了摸Omega的额头，看着她混浊的视线，低声说：“天依，你发情了。”  
洛天依喉咙里发出小声的呜咽。  
“我先抱你去洗澡好不好，天依？”言和擦了擦洛天依身上的液体，易感期的Alpha并不急切于发泄欲望，只是温柔地低头蹭蹭她的脸颊。  
“好。”  
哪怕洛天依只能勉强看清言和眼里的蔚蓝，她也眯着眼努力地靠在言和肩膀上，用额头蹭了蹭言和的侧颈，小声地回答。  
她想把自己完全埋进魂牵梦萦的清茶色气息里。仿佛灵魂从身心剥离的巨大空幻感从四肢百骸涌生，变得苍白无力的声音似乎也不属于自己，而是飘忽地缭绕在窄小的这一圈怀抱里。像是想要抓住什么让她仓皇万分的东西，她环住言和的脖颈任她把自己抱起来。  
应该说只要是她的怀抱，何时何处都无所谓。  
浴室橙黄色的灯光有点晃眼，在昏暗的视野里模糊成一片一片的斑驳的颜色，显得温暖而失真。  
洛天依碰到水的时候战栗了一下，随即拉着言和一起沉了进去。温热的水一寸一寸浸没皮肤，思想似乎清明了一点，她能看到言和苍蓝的眼瞳里颤动的爱恋和瞬息万变。  
于是洛天依情不自禁地吻上去。  
但躯壳似乎变成了隔阂。水温和体内翻涌灼烫的温度持平，烧燎炽盛的某种欲望像甘美的毒物一样在脑中盘旋不去。  
不仅仅只是想要拥抱，也不仅仅只是想要吻她。  
她能摸到言和的心脏跳动的热度，也能感受到言和滚烫的呼吸碾过自己的脸颊的悸动。  
隔着碍事的躯壳也想要不断靠近，想要融入。吮吸着彼此的柔软吻痕显出血色的暗红，牵扯着淫靡的水渍，撞击原本就疯狂迷乱的神经。氤氲的水汽里交杂的信息素气息愈演愈烈，准确无误地击溃了被灯光唤醒的残余理智。每一星血液都在鼓动着叫嚣同样的渴求。  
想要。  
洛天依重复着言和的名字，肋骨压迫过充血的心脏开始剧烈叫嚣起来。她温软的眉眼垂着，两只手环上了言和裸露的脖颈，去听她的心跳。刚穿上的黑色长筒袜衬得Omega白皙的大腿有种透明的病态感，带着微凉的体温。洛天依搂着言和，言和也抱着她。Omega坐在言和的腿上把自己毛茸茸的头往她颈窝塞，成功听到Alpha的一声低笑，把她收的更紧。  
洛天依歪着头看她。言和一双碧蓝的眼睛像一片漂亮的湖，里面映着的全是自己的影子。   
言和被这么看着有点好笑，然后亲亲她的鬓角，吻了下去。  
洛天依是她命里的毒。她的舌尖很甜，吮着有些糖果味。是言和无数次，无数次在梦里尝到的味道。这个夏天的雨很多，她在夜里听了一场又一场。  
夏天的雨夜很长，每个夜里她在月光下想的都是洛天依的名字，简单三个字无数次品读，是世间最美的诗。言和想，如果她能每天夜里鼻间有洛天依的味道，那睡得也会好些。  
星辰不是很亮。于是她在昏黄的灯光下吻了下去。  
洛天依的嘴唇软软的，淡红的色泽是一串森林里刚被采撷的野花。洛天依咬着言和的唇瓣抱紧了她，任由Alpha的舌尖撬开她紧闭的唇瓣，被动地吞咽着这份满溢而出的情感。  
洛天依能感受到言和的血管里流动的血液，那里每一寸都是她所喜欢的，完完全全属于她的。她的心脏热烈地跳动着，心跳融化在她的眉眼里。言和温热的舌尖停顿在洛天依精致的锁骨上，毫不犹豫地在上面留下一个带血的牙印。Omega抱着她的肩膀，将所有的情欲全部接受。  
言和一边咬着她的锁骨一边将自己的性器顶进发情期Omega发红的穴口，刹那间信息素浓郁了起来，洛天依没抑制住发出一声低低的哭喘，白皙的皮肤烧上情欲的红。她的眼眸是明朗的月，乳尖是林中一株野果，两条腿盘上言和的腰，被动地承受Alpha的进一步侵犯 。  
内壁紧紧包裹着Alpha的肉柱，宛如野火燎原，整个人连带着她都烧起来。言和顶的很深，洛天依受不住了就把头沉在她肩膀上含着一汪眼泪叫她的名字。言和给她灭顶的快感，也给她两颊的红。  
Alpha不断的往里冲，将洛天依未出口的求饶弄得破碎不堪。言和吻去她眼角的泪水，下身不停止地冲撞。酥麻的快感由相连之处蔓延到全身，似乎触电一般的上瘾感席卷了洛天依的神经。她泪眼朦胧地去看言和的脸，抱着她得以支撑身体。剧烈的顶弄摧毁着她的理智，目之所及尽是言和的色彩。穴口旁打了一层白沫，Omega的本能驱使她哭着想逃，Alpha的信息素实在太具侵略性，快感混着疼痛全部给予。  
言和的性器紧紧钉在Omega的肉穴里，大开大合地操弄着。洛天依一边哭一边试图推开言和。Alpha不轻不重咬了一下胸口当做惩罚，嘴上还温言软语哄着：“天依乖乖的，亲亲就不疼了。”  
然后她又吻上去，小朋友被吻得七荤八素地不好意思睁眼，眼泪汪汪地叫她。言和安抚似的拍拍她的背，把她捆进自己怀里。  
“你可以…射进来。”洛天依红着脸凑过去，眼角滑下去几滴眼泪，抱着言和的脖颈在她耳边轻声说。  
言和感觉脑子里有根线啪的就断了。  
“你说的，别后悔。”  
言和疯了似地往子宫口冲，握着她的腰往里进。洛天依被突如其来的冲撞激地整个人一抖，无措地抱紧Alpha的背，哭的打嗝。灭顶的快感一直蔓延到指尖，她抱着洛天依一起坠落进情欲的深渊。言和把着她的后脑，将一切哭喊尽数吞咽。   
“太…太快了。”Omega哭得一抽一抽，在言和怀里颤抖着达到了高潮。  
Alpha发烫的性器顶进了生殖腔，里面温度高得吓人。言和喉头一紧，差点射在里面。她一边吻着洛天依的嘴唇一边进出，试图分散Omega的注意力。  
“……疼。”洛天依脸上全是泪，紧紧贴着言和小声说。  
言和吻了吻她的嘴唇：“一会就好。”  
她先缓慢地动了动，确定洛天依没问题之后才放心地往里进。Omega哭的太狠了，Alpha一边抱着洛天依安慰一边狠狠地操进生殖腔。言和掐着她的大腿根抽插，白得透明的皮肤上平添了几道红印。洛天依猛地颤栗一下，哭的更厉害。  
甜味涌入Alpha的鼻间，言和在洛天依的耳边咬了几下：“我要成结了。”  
Omega的本能恐惧让洛天依有强烈的想逃跑的欲望，却在看到言和的脸后猛然平息。成结时言和咬上了洛天依的腺体，酸甜的信息素瞬间浓起来。  
她想，要好好记住这个夏天才行。  
记住这个夏天，这个雨夜，这抹浓郁的甜。  



End file.
